


Harry Potter and the Son of the Legend

by JonRiptide



Series: Kids To The Past [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts First Year, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonRiptide/pseuds/JonRiptide
Summary: When a few kids play with the wrong object, they're sent to the past by accident. What they don't know is that they brought something with them that is about to change the future in a big way. Something that is going to grab the attention of the whole Magical World. Crossposter-ffnet
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Kids To The Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884319
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Harry Potter and the Son of the Legend

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. DISCLAIMER. The obvious. I do not own anything. Thanks to Ms Rowling for giving us such wonderful stories.
> 
> 2\. This is a repost of sorts from an old story I used to have in ffnet, when I used the HarryBond007 username. It is me, I am not stealing it. The story has improved since then and I never published it here, so here it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visit and news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Thanks a lot to FemaleDemon(ffnet) for helping me give a look at this. Also thanks to Jetsun1119(ffnet) and weirdnessunleashed(ffnet) who helped with the first draft of this chap some years ago.
> 
> 3\. Any error is mine and not from my reviewer.

"Ron! Breakfast!"

The boy jumped up from bed at the sound of his mother's voice. Waking up early in the morning wasn't one of Ron's favourite things to do, but he knew better than to upset his mother once she started to get impatient.

"In a minute!" he howled back, as he hopped out of bed to find a pair of socks that matched. His room was still quite a mess, but cleaning could surely wait till noon, or even later. Ron just had to avoid his mother getting a glimpse inside for the time being.

He was about to go down to grab some food when he noticed a slightly wrinkled piece of paper sticking out from under his pillow. Ron's face brightened instantly. He had spent years waiting for that letter, and he had read it a hundred times already. Another one wouldn't hurt.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY.**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Ever since he could remember, Ron had been hearing wonderful stories about Hogwarts from his five older brothers. He could barely contain his excitement to be there already. All of his brothers had been outstanding, all of them sorted into Gryffindor — the House of the bravest wizards, he knew. Ron wished he could be there too, his family was expecting it. He didn't know how they would react if he turned out to be a Hufflepuff, by instance.

He put the thought aside almost immediately. Ron was a Weasley, so he had to be a Gryffindor for sure. Besides, he had heard that the Hufflepuffs were a bunch of pushovers, and he was nothing like that. Actually, nobody who had Fred and George for brothers could be a push-over.

"RONALD!"

The boy almost fell to the floor this time. He stuffed the letter back under his pillow and ran downstairs as fast as a speeding bludger.

Everybody was at the table already, even Ginny, who usually overslept as much as he did. Like everyone else, she was all dressed and ready for the shopping trip. Even when Ron's little sister wouldn't be going to Hogwarts until next year, she still looked somewhat excited about a trip to Diagon Alley. As any normal person who wasn't out his senses would be.

"Good morning, Ickle little Ronniekins your breakfast is getting cold," one of the twins said.

"You should try waking up earlier. Unless you do, you'll end up missing the train next month," the other one answered.

The first twin raised an eyebrow, faking an expression of puzzlement, "Hmmm, I wonder what happens when someone misses it."

"By the looks of it, we'll find out soon enough, Gred."

Ron glared at them, wishing he knew some hexes already. "Shut up!"

"Feisty, this one," said the twin who Ron thought to be Fred. "With that temper, you'll end up all alone Ronnie, taking care of garden gnomes instead of children, I reckon."

"My future children are none of your business," replied Ron, his ears had a slight tone of red to them.

"Boys, leave your brother alone," said Ron's father, who was at home, as it was Saturday. He worked at the Ministry of Magic at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, which fascinated him because he was a huge fan of Muggle things. Ron had inherited his father's curiosity about Muggles, a small part of it at least. That was because Ron had lived surrounded by magic all his life and he couldn't imagine how Muggles went on without any.

"Anybody who doesn't behave can start forgetting about Diagon Alley," Ron's mother warned them sharply.

The twins smirked, but they didn't say anything more.

"Mother, do you think that I can have a new set of robes this year?" Percy asked. He was the oldest Weasley brother who still lived at the Burrow. Ron's two eldest brothers, Charlie and Bill, had already finished school and were working abroad.

"We'll see, Percy."

Ron was halfway through his breakfast when someone knocked at the front door. A few curious looks were exchanged.

"Were you expecting someone, Arthur?" asked Ron's mother.

"No, dear."

"All right, I'll go check," she said walking out of the room.

Ron's attention went back to his plate but before he could put any more food in his mouth, a girl's voice rang out, high-pitched and clear.

"Grandma!"

The Weasleys turned their heads towards the door. Ron's father put his paper down, looking mildly puzzled.

"Who's that?!" Fred asked, his question was mirrored across the faces of all the Weasley siblings.

"It must be a mistake," their father said as he stood up.

The Weasleys looked at one another, surprised and pleased at the unexpected excitement. Percy tried to appear uninterested, but even he sneaked a glance toward the door. The twins pushed back their chairs and tried to follow their father, but they didn't get too far.

Ron's father had barely given a couple of steps towards the entrance when his wife appeared in the kitchen, clearly overwhelmed. Four kids were standing by her side. Everybody went silent.

"Arthur," she said, her words barely audible, "They called me Grandma. I thought they were confused, but, well, look at them."

Ron turned, wondering what was so strange about some kids who had most probably just lost their way. The oldest one had untidy dark auburn hair and was around Ron's age, the boy might be starting Hogwarts this year with him. Next to him, a younger girl with bushy hair was staring at them open-mouthed. She had so many freckles on her face, and her hair was so red, that Ron got the feeling they might be related. There was also another boy with untidy black hair, he looked a lot like the first one, but his eyes were green and he was younger too. Then, Ron's eyes fell on the boy standing behind the redhead girl, and a toast fell out of his hand.

Ron couldn't help staring at the kid. The boy looked like him, so much striking was his appearance that Ron had to blink twice. He was younger than Ron for certain, and his hair was more auburn than red, still, the boy's face was just too similar to the one that Ron saw every day on the mirror.

The first ones to recover from the surprise were the twins.

"Ickle little Ronnie! There's two of you!" Fred yelled.

"Hey! That was our thing!" George added, crossing his arms.

"Er, yes, well, we need to find out who these kids are, and take them home," said Ron's father.

Then someone shrieked and Ron discovered the voice belonged to a girl that he hadn't notice before. She was peering from behind Ron's mother, and her hair was red as well. "Grandpa! You know who we are!" the fifth kid said.

"Lily! Shh!" the girl with the bushy hair said to her, putting a finger on her mouth as a sign to be quiet. Then all eyes turned to Ginny, because the girl who had just spoken looked as much like her as the other boy looked like Ron. There were some differences of course, like Ginny's hair being a bit more orange while the little girl's was deep red; however, the similitudes were just too many to ignore.

"Great. Now everybody has a twin," George said.

"Percy doesn't," Fred observed.

"Hmm," George scratched his chin so he could give the impression of being in deep thought, "I guess the world couldn't take two of that one," Percy glared at him.

"This is weird," Ron said, still keeping an eye on his younger look-alike. Nearby, his sister was staring goggle-eyed at the little girl they had called Lily as well.

"Alright, let's take this calmly," Ron's father said, turning to the five mysterious kids, "We don't know what's going on here but we'll help you find your parents. Let's all go to the living room though, it's getting a little crowded in here."

The newcomers turned to look at each other, and, after a slight nod from the eldest, they walked into the living room.

"We're definitely not going to miss this," said George, gesturing for Fred to follow him.

Ron was struggling between his curiosity and the sausages on his plate, but in the end, curiosity got the better of him and he stood up. Percy exhaled, as though this was a minor inconvenience that cut through his plans for the day, yet he joined them anyway. Ginny came last, trying to hide behind him, confused, scared, and very much curious.

"They're probably lost and looking for their parents. They just happened to knock on our door," Ron heard Percy say as they stepped out of the kitchen.

"You think so? We don't have a lot of neighbours," Ginny added. She was still shooting some glances at Lily, she couldn't look away for very long. Ron, on the other hand, only wanted to look as far away from his double as possible. He had seen enough.

Ron wasn't sure what all this was about, but he just hoped it wasn't going to postpone the shopping trip.

Soon, all of them were seated in the living room. The visitors were bundled together on a single couch, looking anxious.

"Alright, first things first, who are you? Can you tell us your names?" asked Ron's father.

"But, you know our names!" Lily said. Ron's could-be twin was nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Our memories are kind of fuzzy today. Could you repeat them for us?" he insisted, in a kind voice.

"Well," The little girl seemed confused as she turned to the oldest boy, who nodded, and she said, "I'm Lily."

"James," said the oldest boy.

"My name is Rose," the girl with the bushy hair followed him.

"Al," the black-haired boy added.

Ron's eyes travelled to the remaining boy, the one who looked like him. "Hugo." the boy said shyly.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves then," Percy began, but before he could say anything more, the boy named Al spoke.

"We know you already, Uncle Percy. But, you look different, very different," he said, looking even more confused now than he had when he started talking.

Percy's eyebrows raised, turning to look at his parents who were equally confused. Ron himself didn't have a single idea of what was going on. How could these kids know their names?

"How did you get here? Where are your parents?" Ron's mother finally found her voice again.

James scratched his head, the boy looked across at Rose and spoke very slowly, as if he was trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Er, this is confusing. I don't know what's happening. I thought you were our grandparents but you look younger. All of you look very, very young."

All the kids nodded at the last part, looking around at everyone very intently. There was a sudden gasp from Rose, and her eyes grew as round as Galleons.

James raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to see where she was looking. His jaw dropped as he stared at the twins in the corner of the room.

"Um. What?" asked George.

"Do we have something on our faces?" Fred asked.

"Why are there are two of Uncle George?" asked Lily to Al.

Al looked just as lost, but smiled weakly at Lily as he turned to the oldest boy. "James, do you think this has something to do with that golden chain?"

"Er, I don't know Al, maybe it shrinks people."

"You shouldn't have grabbed it in the first place," snorted Rose.

"We all did."

"We did not, it was only you!" the redhead girl replied.

"But we all agreed to—"

"Of course we didn't! I didn't agree to anything!"

Luckily for all of them, Ron's father knew how to handle a bunch of arguing kids. "Kids, kids, we cannot help you if you don't stop fighting," he said. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

His measured tone seemed to have some effect, but James and Rose were still glaring at each other, muttering things that Ron couldn't quite understand.

"At this pace, Ginny will start Hogwarts before we find out who they are," one of the twins said.

"That seems about right."

This had an unexpected effect on the kids, who immediately stopped bickering and turned to look at the twins with alarmed faces.

"S—she hasn't been to Hogwarts yet?" James asked moving his brown eyes between the twins and Ginny.

"Of course not, Gin-Gin is ten."

"TEN?!" said Rose jumping up. She gave James a weird look, and asked, "Grandpa, what year is it?"

That was an unexpected question. Ron raised his eyebrows. Were they really that lost? Maybe they hit their heads and got their memories all busted or something. He turned to his father, curious about how would he answer.

Ron's father apparently decided to ignore the _Grandpa_ part and looked at Rose carefully. After all, not many eleven-year-olds went around asking what year it was. "It's 1991," he said, surely wondering what in Merlin's beard was going on in his house.

A small gasp escaped from Rose.

"That's not right, is it?" Ron heard the little copy of himself ask the other kids.

"What's not right, darling?" asked Ron's mother.

"Er, we…" James started, but he was cut off by Rose, who smacked him quickly on the shoulder. "Oi! What did you do that for?" he complained.

"Ssh!"

"What, what did I do?" the boy asked.

Before the girl could say anything, Al asked, "Do you think telling them is a good idea, James?"

"We need someone to help us, can you think of anyone else?"

"No," Al answered, trying to think.

"Alright then, any other objections? Rose?" James asked, turning to the girl, who was still glaring at him.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Besides, Mum wouldn't approve," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Hugo nodded, but Ron had the feeling the boy still didn't understand quite as well what was going on.

"Oh come on! Aunt Hermione doesn't like most of the things we do!" James said.

Rose frowned at him. "She doesn't like most of the things you do! It's your fault we're here in the first place!"

"Everyone wanted to explore Dad's office!"

"That's not true, and you know it!"

"You were there!"

"Because I wanted to take you all out!"

For fear of it turning into a full-blown argument, Ron's father decided to intervene.

"Okay, time-out! James, isn't it?" he asked the boy, looking at him. After a slow nod from James, he continued talking. "You seem to have figured out what's going on. I need you to tell us so that we can take you back to your parents."

"Eh, well, we are…your grandkids, from the future. Ta-da," said James with a grin.

"James!" Rose said. "You shouldn't have said that. We need to go back now!"

"And how exactly do you propose we go about that?"

They glared at each other, while the other kids sighed in exasperation. Ron didn't have a clue what was happening. There were five kids claiming to be his parents' grandchildren. As if that wasn't crazy enough, they said they were from the future. All his life, he hadn't heard a single thing about time-travel. It had to be a dream, and he needed to wake up soon.

"You're lying," Percy spoke up.

"What?" James and Rose said at the same time, turning to look at Percy. They were so immersed in their own argument that they didn't get what Percy saying.

"You're lying. You cannot time travel, that's not possible, much less for the great amount of time that you are implying."

"Well, we did," said Rose, putting both hands on her hips. Looking quite menacing for a young girl.

Only moments ago she had been mad at James for saying the whole ' _we are from the future_ ' thing and now she was ready to take on Percy while backing up the same thing. Mental that one.

"Prove it," said Percy, trying to hold his own.

"Oh, well," James ran his fingers through his hair, all the five kids were looking at each other. "1991 you said? How about Quidditch results? Do you want to know who wins the league this year? Rose would know," the boy said, smirking at her, while Rose threw a nasty glare at him.

"James, that won't work. We'd have to wait until the league finishes so they could believe us," Al said.

"Not really, we would want to know either way," George said.

"Yeah, very good betting information," Fred completed.

"FRED!" Ron's mother yelled.

At that, all the five kids turned to look at the twin. "No way," said James, staring at Fred.

"Okay, okay, we won't bet on them, calm down, little guy," said Fred, still Ron got an odd feeling, as if the kids were talking about something entirely different now.

"Okay, so no Quidditch," Rose said after a moment, anxious to change the subject.

James picked up on her signal. "Oh, I think I have something. Do you know Dad yet?"

"Your father?" asked Ron's mother.

"Yeah, he gets into the Quidditch team in his first year. It was 1991, I think. We won't have to wait for the league to finish to know that. Wait, we're still in August, right? I don't know how this time travel thing works."

All of the Weasleys were stunned, Ron had barely understood half of what the boy said.

"James! We're changing things by being here, he might not get into the team this time," Rose reprimanded him.

"Oh, right," James said, running his hand through his hair, again.

"Quidditch team?" Fred asked amazed.

"First year?" George added.

"Impossible."

It was common knowledge that no one could be in the Quidditch team until they were second years, even Ron and Ginny knew that. Ron was beginning to think the kids were nuts.

"Let me see if I can get this straight," Ron's father started, rubbing his temples. "You say that you're from the future."

James and Al nodded, while Rose was deep in thought about something else. She also kept stealing glances at Fred when she thought no one was looking.

"And that we're… your grandparents?" Ron's father seemed to have trouble saying that out loud.

They nodded again.

"Hmmm, What was that about it being August?"

"Before we came here it was August, and I was wondering if we were still in August. It could help us think of something to prove who we are," James said.

Ron saw his father raising an eyebrow. "Today is August the third, 1991," he said, watching the boy carefully.

A smile appeared on James' face. "Great, then when Dad makes it to the team this year you will believe us. If he does, that is."

"Who's your father again?"

"Has to be one of us, right?" Fred asked.

Ron was surprised by that. "One of us?" he asked.

"Come on Ickle Ronnie! They're from the future, and they seem to know us."

"They called them _grandparents_ too," the other twin added.

"Oh, that's right, Forge. That as well..."

Ron's eyes widened in realization. This was the weirdest dream he'd ever had, hands down.

"They don't know Dad yet," Al said to James then.

"I noticed, thank you, Al," James said sarcastically.

"See?! You're lying! If you were telling the truth then how could we not know your father?" Percy was clearly annoyed. "If you're who you say you are, then your father should be one of—" he stopped suddenly at that point.

Percy turned around to look at Ginny, paling. "Unless... you're— I— you're Ginny's kids?"

Ron was stunned. His little sister, a mother? That was definitely wrong. She was ten. Not even old enough for Hogwarts. All eyes turned to Ginny.

"Hey, Mum, how are you?" James said happily, waving at Ginny. At this, Ginny's jaw dropped and her big eyes grew alert and fearful. She watched James with mild curiosity.

Rose looked annoyed and covered her face with her right hand.

The living room was silent again. Except for the crackling of the fire, nothing else was heard.

"I know!" Al suddenly shouted, jostling everyone from their thoughts.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I know how to prove that we aren't making all this up!"

"How?!" James asked excitedly.

"That thing you grabbed from Dad's office, the golden chain. They may know what it is."

"Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that. Hang on," said James, as he fumbled with his shirt, and pulled out a thin golden chain. It was almost liquid-like and had a weird set of tiny golden hourglasses hanging from it.

Percy and Ron's father had looks of disbelief on their faces, and both came closer to have a better look.

"That's a Time-Turner!" Percy yelled, turning pale.

"It sure looks like it," said his father.

Ron narrowed his brow, studying the golden thing. A Time-turner?

The kids didn't say anything, they didn't look like they understood the hourglass thing much better than Ron.

"What's a Time-Turner?" Lily asked James, but the boy seemed to be as clueless as her.

"This, I guess," the boy said, looking at it.

Percy was almost jumping with excitement. "A Time-Turner, as its name suggests, is used to travel through time. They're highly controlled by the Ministry, though."

"So... they're telling the truth?" Ron asked, open-mouthed. He was beginning to understand, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I—I don't know. It can be, but, t's not possible. Time-Turners can only go back a few hours."

"Apparently, that one there is better than the ones at the Ministry," George said casually, earning a glare from Percy.

"This one is special! Mum did it, so it is better." Hugo said.

"Mum? You mean…Ginny?" asked Ron's mother, looking unsure.

"No, Grandma! Not aunt Ginny," the boy said, puzzled. "Mum did."

Ron was very confused now. "Didn't you just say Ginny was your mum?"

Were they saying the truth or no? Every time Ron thought he was starting to understand, they just said something different that caught him off guard.

"Of course he didn't!" Rose said. "Aunt Ginny is James', Al's and Lily's mother."

"It's too early for word problems. Dad, are you getting this?" George asked while Fred shook his head in disbelief.

Ron's father let out a sigh. He got up slowly, massaged his temples, and said quietly, "First things first. James, could you please take that out of your neck and put it on that small table, very slowly?"

James nodded and he did as he was told.

"Thank you. Now you three—" he said, pointing at James, Al, and Lily, "— are Ginny's kids?"

The three of them nodded, turning to Ginny. Ron's sister looked like she was trying very hard to turn invisible. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop staring at the children who claimed to be her kids.

"But, you called me _Grandpa_ too," he said, looking back at Rose.

"You are my grandfather," she said. "James, Al and Lily are my cousins."

"Woah!" said Fred, "Hugo, isn't it?" he asked to the shy redhead boy. Hugo nodded. "Five sickles on Hugo being Ickle Ronnie's boy,"

Ron's eyes widened at that and he turned to look at the boy. Hugo did look like him, way more than he looked like the twins or Percy. It made sense, yet Ron still couldn't quite believe it. It was just too much for him.

"There's no bet there, brother. The real question would be… who was dumb enough to marry him?" George wondered out loud.

"George Weasley!" said Ron's mother, and shot him a look.

"Hey!" shouted Rose, her frown looking not very friendly.

"She's not dumb! Mum is really smart!" said Hugo, offended.

"Seems like you have two," Fred said to Ron. "Guess you won't have garden gnomes in your future after all."

Ron's jaw dropped at once as he turned to Rose. Apart from the eyes, the freckles and the hair, she didn't look anything like him. She did look like a Weasley though. The girl's frown relaxes when she caught him staring, and she gave Ron what seemed to be a warm smile. However, Ron's ears went red at once and he turned away.

"Is that true?" Ron's mother asked, not even bothering in scolding the twins. She was smiling at Rose.

Rose nodded in defeat. "Hugo is my brother and that is our father," she said pointing at Ron who jumped in his place at those words. "But he's almost our age."

"Calm down, we'll sort this out," said Ron's mother as she walked towards the kids.

"Molly dear, we're not sure what's happening here yet."

"They're scared, Arthur! And, well, they could be our grandchildren," she answered pointing at the weird golden chain. As she reached the couch, she put her arm around the kids in one giant bear hug.

It might have been weird for Ron to see his mother hugging five strange kids, but he had bigger worries in mind. Like having a kid, for instance. Or two. Or being married. He shook his head. _Mental, the whole pack of them._

"Molly—" Ron's father began, but he was rudely interrupted by a pair of tawny owls swooping in through the window. Each of the owls carried identical envelopes, with a large _'M'_ printed on them.

"Those are from the Ministry, but they don't look like they're for me. Ron, Ginny, I think the owls want you to relieve them," observed Ron's father,

The dumbfounded brother and sister looked up and realized the owls were, in fact, hovering above them. Why would the Ministry be writing to them? Were they in trouble?

"Do you think this could be about the kids?" Ron heard his mother whisper.

"Could be, dear. Ron, Ginny, what do the letters say?"

Ron nodded as he slowly opened his letter. The Ministry owls, satisfied with the delivery, took off through the window into the bright blue.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

It has been brought to our attention that you got married this morning at ten minutes past nine.

This is usually a formality to send you our dearest congratulations, however, we also seemed to notice that you are currently eleven years of age. The Ministry is puzzled as to how this marriage has taken place and found its way into our records as a legally authorized bond. As per the Wizengamot guidelines, the minimum age of consent for marriage is fourteen years, which is also the age at which marriage spells can be placed upon the involved persons.

We at the Ministry are thrilled to know how this happened, and so, we request your presence for a clarification hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9:30 am on the fifth of August.

Enjoy your holidays and congratulations to you and your new wife!

Yours sincerely,

**Magiries Droverson**

**WIZARDRY REGISTERS AND BONDS OFFICE**

Ron was gawking at his letter open-mouthed when the twins started losing their patience.

"Come on, Ron, what does it say?" George asked, trying to get a better look at Ron's face.

The boy was paralysed though, unable to move.

"What is it, son?" asked his father.

"It—it says…" Ron's ears grew crimson. "It says that I-I'm m—married," he finally blurted.

"WHAT?!" Ron's mother yelled, making everyone jump. In a second, she was across the room and snatched the letter from Ron. As she got nearer to the end of the letter, her eyes grew narrower, always a danger sign.

"This is outrageous! Arthur, look at it!" she said, handing the piece of parchment to her husband.

While he read the letter, the twins crept up slowly behind their father so that they could get in on the action.

Ron's mother paced around the room yelling, "There has to be a mistake! You need to go and check this out!"

"I don't know what is going on, but this can't be right. At the time mentioned, he was right here having breakfast," said Ron's father after reading the letter, trying to make some sense out of it.

Ron nodded with his mouth still wide open.

"Son, have you been doing magic or anything else that may have caused this?"

"No," Ron answered weakly.

"I do believe you but I had to ask. No one should be capable of doing this and you don't even have a wand yet. Something very strange is happening and I don't know what could have caused it. I'll go to the Ministry and see what I can find out. It's Saturday, but hopefully, I can find someone that can explain this," he said, standing up.

"What about Mummy's letter?" Lily asked. Everyone had forgotten about it, what with all the eleven-year-old-boy-being-married commotion.

Eleven pairs of eyes landed on Ginny, who was standing in the corner with the letter still unopened. She was holding it as if it were some kind of dangerous artifact.

"Why haven't you opened yours?" Ron asked still nervous.

"It's not for me," she said weakly but her eyes showed a great surprise. The girl's cheeks had a slight tone of pink that was barely distinguishable.

"The owl gave it to you, of course it is yours," Percy added.

"It's not for me!" she insisted, frowning.

"Then who is it for?" George asked, trying to look at the envelope.

"It… it says Mrs P—Potter," she said, as a pink colour crept onto her cheeks.

"Potter as in ' _the Potter_ '?" George asked completely stunned.

"I don't know of any other Potter," his father answered, looking at his wife.

"Let me see that!" screamed Ron's mother, as she darted forward to take the letter.

"All this mayhem and we didn't even have anything to do with it," said Fred to George, genuinely looking disappointed.

When she was over she handed it to her husband, looking worried, "It does say _Mrs. Potter_. But then why did the owl give it to her?"

"So is it her letter? is she married too?" Fred asked, causing Ginny's eyes to grow as saucers.

"She is not married, she's only ten," his mother said.

"She's married to Dad!" Lily yelled. Ron had forgotten about the kids, and when he turned to look at them, he saw the confused looks on their faces.

"What's your father's name?"

"You know that Grandpa, everybody knows him. His name is Harry. Why is everybody forgetting things?" she asked petulantly.

For what seemed like a pretty long time all of them were frozen.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Ron's mother asked completely paralysed.

All of the kids nodded.

That was met with another bout of silence.

_Harry Potter? And Ginny? They couldn't possibly mean… bloody hell._

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" Hugo finally asked.

"We're all in the past Hugo! They haven't met Dad yet." Al explained calmly.

"They'll know him next month, well, at least Uncle Ron will," James said.

"I—I— get to know Harry Potter?" Ron stuttered.

"He's your best friend," Hugo added, as though that cleared things up.

"So you say Ron meets Harry Potter, they become best friends, and then he marries Ginny?"

Al, Hugo, and Rose nodded.

No one knew what to say. Harry Potter was a hero in their world and even when Ron was usually told that he was around his age he never thought he would be able to meet him. Ron was so stunned that he didn't even notice the stares his brothers were throwing at Ginny and him as if they were some kind of weird creatures.

"That's enough!" said Ron's mother. "I don't care if it's Harry Potter, Ginny is ten and she's not getting married!"

"Molly, please calm down, I'll go to the Ministry and—"

"Calm down?! How can you ask me to calm down?! Are you not listening to this?! Apparently two of my kids are married! And they are barely old enough to—"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the main door.

"Oh, this is not a good time for visits!"

"I'll go get it," Ron's father said, rushing towards the door.

When he was gone Fred spoke to his twin. "I'm guessing that's our kids at the door."

"Or Percy's cats," chortled George.

Lucky for him, Percy was busy reading Ron's letter and didn't hear him.

"Molly?" called Ron's father a minute later, then entered the room followed by two people.

Everyone stood up. There was no mistaking that silver beard, twinkling blue eyes, and the half-moon glasses. Albus Dumbledore was in the living room, his surroundings suddenly looking very dull and ordinary. No one noticed the boy standing next to him, at least not at first.

Ron hadn't met him before but he was sure the man was his future headmaster. He couldn't be wrong on this, after all, he had more than enough chocolate frog cards with the man's accomplishments and his picture on them.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed three voices, the boys who were already attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes came to rest on the group of five children, who had suddenly crept closer to each other, all of them looking up in awe at him.

Only after Dumbledore moved from the door did the Weasleys notice the boy standing behind him. He looked so much like Al that the twins and Ron whipped back to make sure that Al was still with his brother and sister.

"Oh, blimey!" said Fred.

"Is that–" said George.

"Course it is."

"What?" asked Ron.

"The scar," the twins said, simultaneously.

The boy standing next to Dumbledore looked like Al, but he was thinner, had untidier black hair, round black glasses, and an unmistakable scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.

Standing in the living room, looking like the most normal of boys, was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Unexpected Family (Harry's POV)


End file.
